<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstandings by sofloaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051359">Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofloaf/pseuds/sofloaf'>sofloaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pellinor - Alison Croggon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cadvan's thoughts, Gen, Oneshot, Pellinor oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofloaf/pseuds/sofloaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, just a pointless Pellinor oneshot following Cadvan's thoughts after Maerad killed Ilar of Desor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadvan of Lirigon/Maerad of Pellinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Cadvan of Lirigon was in turmoil. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mind kept replaying the horrifying events he had just witnessed - Ilar's body crumpling to the ground, Maerad's utter shock and fear, Namaridh's accusation, Cadvan's own terror and rage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cadvan hardly noticed Darsor's growing weariness or the long distance Maerad was keeping from him. He was so focused in his own thoughts and fears that he was  unaware of Maerad's. But then he glanced over at her and nearly fell off Darsor in shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was afraid. No, terrified - and of him, Cadvan of Lirigon. Him and his seemingly endless rage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt something within him reach out in pity and bitter regret, but he stopped it. It was his arrogance. Cadvan was unwilling to admit he had been harsh on Maerad, who had just been acting out of instinct. But he still didn't understand how she could sing a stormdog to sleep with a lullaby, claiming it was innocent, and fail to see the innocence in a Bard of the Light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cadvan hurt from the strange malice and fear that radiated through Maerad's eyes. He thought they trusted each other, that they were friends. But from his scrying, he knew that she was deeply distrustful of all men. At the time, he was touched that Maerad seemed to be comfortable around him, but now... Maerad looked like she expected Cadvan to go over and beat her to death or something. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had no idea what to say to her to express his fears and worries, so he kept it all inside. The easy companionship between them was no more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I already miss her, he thought as he gazed up at Ilion. I miss her laugh, her smile, her stubbornness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, Cadvan was afraid of her strange Elidhu powers. But at that same time, he knew inside that he cared for her too much to be too fearful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cadvan sighed and pushed Darsor harder, lest Maerad see the tornado of emotions running through him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sensed her fear, her anger, and her resentment. But he also felt a bit of trust still lingering there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cadvan of Lirigon resolved to make things right with Maerad, no matter how long it would take. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was short. I hope you liked it, though! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>